


Woods Interrupted

by babyskyjo



Series: Sexy Woods [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyskyjo/pseuds/babyskyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates being interrupted when getting off, so he goes to the woods to do it. but when he is interrupted here, well hes ok with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woods Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a while... im trying to get back into it. this is what i have... let me know how you feel.

Stiles has been walked in on masturbating way to many times. It’s like his dad has a sixth sense for this, but still won’t knock, nor will he get him a lock for his door. Scott just climbs in through his window and not pays any attention to his senses and the things around him. And thus, Stiles has learned to improvise. He has a spot that is just far enough from his house into the woods that his father can’t hear anything and won’t find him, but also is a large enough distance from Derek’s perimeter check trail that he often does, so he can’t smell him.  
As he gets to his spot, a blanket marking this area, he starts to unzip himself. He is already hard, thinking of how nice it would be to actually be meeting someone, specifically a grumpy alpha, here rather than just be there to play. Stiles stands on the blanket, one hand on the tree bracing himself while the other pushes his pants down far enough for his cock to pulse out, standing straight with a little curve to his stomach. He had been so horny all day, with the pack meeting and waking up after a very erotic dream, he just couldn’t wait. He grasps his cock and sighs, sliding his hand up and down slowly, enjoying the chance to take his time as his eyes slip closed. He slides his fingers over his head where he is leaking enough to make his hand slide smoother on the way down. He takes his time as let’s his head hang down, soft moans and little grunts escaping his open mouth.  
It isn’t until Stiles feels something nagging in the back of his mind that he looks up, right into the red eyes of an alpha wolf ten feet in front of him. Stiles freezes, hand still on his cock which has only seemed to grow impossibly harder. Derek takes a step closer and Stiles stifles a groan as his hand jerks, creating amazing friction that he just can’t help but let his hand continue. Derek breaks eye contact and stares at his motions while he just stares at Derek. Stiles lets out another groan and suddenly Derek is there, on his knees looking up at Stiles like he is asking permission, hands running up his thighs until resting one hand on Stiles hip, the other encasing the hand on his cock and Stiles has to close his eyes and moan, long and loud.  
Derek must take that as a yes and so Stiles slides his hand away when Derek tugs at it, opening his eyes to watch Derek close his and wrap his lips around Stiles cock head. Stiles eyes slip closed once more, his hips jerking as he moans, unrestrained. He lets his hand slip through Derek’s hair as Derek takes more of his cock into his mouth before he jerks it back, forgetting Derek don’t like to be touched but he hears a menacing growl coming from the mouth around his cock. Stiles shivers, the vibrations feeling amazing but the threatening growl so close to that area worries him, so he slowly threads his fingers back into Derek’s hair and swears as Derek practically purrs around his cock, speeding up his bobbing as Stiles tugs gently on the hair in his hands.  
Stiles can’t even manage to keep quiet as he starts moving with Derek, and feels Derek relax around him, letting Stiles move him. He stills and looks down at Derek, their eyes meeting and Stiles can’t help but choke out a gasp. “Can I….” and Derek blinks once, hoping Stiles catches on. Stiles groans out a “fuck yes”, looking up to the sky as he starts moving slowly, gradually quickening when he looks down to see Derek stroking himself, moaning around Stiles cock. Stiles needs to close his eyes, trying to enjoy this as long as he can. He realizes he has been letting loose a mantra of Derek’s name and he opens his eyes to see Derek’s blood red ones shining at him. Suddenly he is slammed right through his orgasm, it hits him like an earthquake, leaving shock wave after shock wave and Stiles can’t stop trembling with absolute pleasure, Derek’s name still on his tongue before suddenly everything is dark.  
~D~S~D~S~

Stiles wakes up in his bed, still dressed and he can’t remember when or how he got to bed, just the memory of his fantastic dream residing in his head. He sighs, thinking of Dream Derek’s lips around him, his soft hair threaded through his fingers, and the sight of Dream Derek stroking his slightly massive looking Dream cock getting Stiles all riled up. Stiles looks to see if he has time to get off to realize he is already late and didn’t set an alarm last night, forcing himself to get on with his day but promising little Stiles he would relieve him later. 

~D~S~D~S~

Derek sighs, resting Stiles in his bed, after cleaning him up a bit. He looks down at the boy, slightly smirking that the kid’s orgasm was powerful enough to make him black out. Feeling pretty smug about himself he places a kiss on Stiles forehead before slipping back out the window.


End file.
